Ashe
is one of the two main protagonists of Mega Man ZX Advent for the Nintendo DS. Unlike the other main character Grey, she is a human. She is 15 years old. She works as a Ruin Hunter for Legion, the current world government in the game. While Grey's story is linked to Pandora, Ashe's is linked to Prometheus. Personality Ashe is a stark contrast from Grey in attitude. She is a very feisty and tomboyish girl, even talking back to the Sage Trinity at least once. She is also quite ambitious, as evidenced by her desire to leave her mark in history. Her persistence matches her ambition, as she is constantly seeking her next "booty" and will stop at nothing short of death to get it; she will never allow anyone else to take credit for her work, which is the reason she boards the train transporting Model A to Legion. However, Ashe is also plagued by the mystery of her unknown origins and the lack of information in Legion's database is quite a blow to her. The lack of a real identity leaves a void in Ashe, and her quest to become someone known could be her idea of finding a meaning to her own life, and this is also the root of her strong personality. She also has a unique perspective of her life; since she wishes to go down in the history books, she speaks of her own life as a story being written. Although Ashe rarely demonstrates it, she is also very compassionate and will do everything she can to help those in need, even if they are enemies. She not only saved Raiders from an attack by Atlas, but she also spared Atlas' life and later expressed a desire to save Prometheus and Pandora after learning about their horrible past. Even the discovery of her family ties with Albert doesn't cause Ashe to hesitate, and she rejects her own heritage in the name of the greater good. In the manga version, Ashe is portrayed as comically money-hungry, hunting any treasures that can gives her high profit. She's also bossy on Grey and Model A, constantly ordering them to do various things for her and has little temper whenever they act silly enough to warrant her punches. As opposed to her game counterpart, Ashe is reliant on Grey and Model for protection when it comes to fighting exceptionally strong Reploids or Mechaniloids since she's not strong enough. Mega Man ZX Advent Ashe was apparently found by the Hunters after a maverick attack destroyed her home town and was raised by them. She was inspired to become a hunter because of her surroundings, and she decided to write her own "story." As she got older, she eventually did become a great hunter, and was hired by Legion to hunt down a Reploid who illegally salvaged a Biometal. While on the airship she runs into Prometheus and is easily defeated by him. After Prometheus defeats her, she wakes up at the Hunter's Base. Then she is assigned in a mission to take the salvaged Biometal to Legion via train. While she was on her way to Legion, the train is attacked and she meets Prometheus again, this time with Pandora by his side. Similar to Grey's storyline, Model A decides to assist Ashe by Megamerging. Prometheus and Pandora retreats after seeing her transform into a Mega Man (the term is still used for female Mega Men), at least for now. Ashe then fights Buckfire, a fire elemental Pseudoroid who was attacking the train, and defeats him. However, the train's engine is destroyed during the fight and Legion assigns her to find parts to fix it by using the Raider's parts. While trying to find the Raiders, she encounters 4 new Mega Men, Atlas (Model F, Fire Mega Man), Thetis (Model L, Ice Mega Man), Aeolus (Model H, Wind Mega Man, Helios in the Japanese version), and Siarnaq (Model P, Shadow Mega Man), as well as discovering the existence of Model W (Model V in Japanese version) When Ashe finds the Raiders, their hideout is set to blow up. Model A suggests that Ashe should get out of here, but Ashe decides to save the Raiders, out of the sake of being heroic and her story. She finds Atlas responsible and defeats her, and saves the Raiders. After defeating Atlas, she broke a cipher which explained the Game of Destiny, as well as learning that Atlas attacked the Raiders to feed Model W negative emotion of the Raiders. The Raiders, grateful that Ashe saved them, agreed to Ashe's request without a second thought, as well as reforming to the good side. She then rides the now-repaired train to Legion and encounters Siarnaq there, decoding another part of Model A's data and revealing that one of Legion's Sage Trinity created Model W. Shortly afterwards, this is revealed to be Master Albert, who summons four Model W fragments to deflect a barrage of laser shots fired by Ashe and leaps out of a window at the top of Legion's HQ. Shortly after, Master Thomas reveals that Albert had been working on Model W already as soon as the Sage Trinity had been formed and reveals to Ashe that not even Legion has any data on her, suggesting she never even exists, but debunks this immediately, though he says that Albert views Ashe as a 'special person'. Mikhail announces the presence of multiple Maverick attacks occurring all over the world. Ashe, seemingly distraught, is reassured by Model A as Ashe declares their story isn't over yet. She is then tasked by Master Thomas to save the world and stop the Mavericks. She then comes across two other Mega Men, Thetis and Aeolus and breaks their ciphers, which displays the other Mega Men shown thus far, including the older Mega Men, Vent, Aile, Serpent, Giro as well as silhouettes of who appear to be Prometheus and Pandora in their normal Reploid forms, being referred to as the 'reploid siblings'. At some point she runs into Prometheus, who mocks her for humiliating her in their first encounter and pointing out he's fighting for revenge, dismissing Ashe's noble reason for fighting in the Game of Destiny. During the fights with those Mega Men, Ashe begins to question her own identity and her reason for participating in the Game of Destiny. She eventually comes across a now older Vent, bearing a close resemblance to Giro and challenges Ashe to a duel for the Model W. The ensuing fight breaks the final cipher, revealing Albert's ultimate plan. Model A finally remembers everything, but is afraid to tell Ashe what he knows, which earns a berating from a frustrated Ashe. Vent manages to calm himself down and call for a truce, though Ashe goes on ahead as her former opponent had taken more damage. After fighting a seemingly losing battle against a Model W fragment, Vent intervenes and destroys the fragment, confirming that his only mission is to destroy every Model W in the world and stop the Game of Destiny before revealing to Ashe his name as well as his Biometals Model X and Model Z, whom he refers to as a momento from Giro.. Ashe explains to Vent everything that happened thus far, noting the reason of the Biometals stolen from Guardian HQ. Vent then tells Ashe his reason for participating in the Game of Destiny, reciting from his friend 'The power you contain within is the key to creating your future', giving the Hunter some encouraging words before leaving. though he rest assure that the two will meet up again. Later on, Ashe comes close to finding out pivotal information, but the computer containing the data is destroyed by Prometheus and Pandora. Before they leave, they reveal the shocking twist to her that they would be the ones to kill Albert. Mikhail attempts to cheer up a moping Ashe and she continues on. She eventually locates Albert's lookout and storms the base, encountering Albert and a plethora of Model W fragments. Before she can confront him, Prometheus and Pandora intervene and kill him on the spot, before revealing their insane desire to destroy the world, leaving Ashe to confront the duo. Ashe attempts to convince them to stop their futile fighting. Though Prometheus agrees, he and his sister are contempt to cause destruction due to Model W's century-long influence on them. Suddenly, their negative energies are siphoned from their bodies by the Model Ws, knocking them out. A mysterious figure looking slightly like Albert appears and takes the data of the Reploid siblings before Model A can and reveals himself as the real Albert: DAN-000, the prototype mentioned in the Abandoned Lab. The Model Ws begin to resonate together as they begin their final transformation into Ouroboros. Ashe tries to save Prometheus and Pandora, but Model A exclaims they can't haul them back. Feeling sorry for the two, Ashe flees the scene and returns to Hunter Base. Moments later, a huge battle station shaped like a snake consuming its tail and a passing resemblance to Ragnarok emerges from underground, which Model A confirms as Ouroboros. However, they are unable to confront the imminent threat as Mavericks had destroyed any airships to get them on board. When all hope seems lost, Vent reappears again and has brought Guardian HQ with him to get them on Ouroboros. Three other Hunters agree to join them, just for the booty and action, but before Ashe can address the seriousness of the issue, Master Thomas makes an unexpected visit and confirms this as an official Hunter mission from Legion, putting Ashe in charge of it all. All five board the Guardian Base and storm Ouroboros. Ashe goes inside alone while Vent and the Hunters take care of things outside. As Ashe makes her way through the bio-mechanical insides of Ouroboros, she encounters Albert again. This time, he demonstrates to them his own A-Trans by resurrecting all the defeated pseudoroids. He then reveals that the ultimate power of Model W is the ability to control all life, which he refers to as the Real A-Trans (Shin Trans-On in Japanese) and leaves Ashe to fight and defeat the remnants of the defeated Pseudoroids, which she does. Before the gateway leading to Albert, Ashe is intercepted by the 4 enemy Mega Men. She reveals to them Albert's ultimate intention, but Aeolus simply dismisses this as a mere technicality. Vent then appears to aid Ashe as he holds them off so Ashe can confront Albert, bringing the fight between Zero and the four Neo Arcadian Guardians full circle (Rather strangely too, as they are now on the same side, rather than having opposing views). Ashe finally catches up with Albert to confront him one final time. However, Albert reveals that he had anticipated this. Ashe is confused, but Model A tells her to destroy him quickly. Albert then reveals to her that Ashe is actually a descendant of his bloodline, and also that unlike the other Mega Men, Ashe's genetic ties to Albert were not a result of genetic tampering, which reveals the reason why Ashe is Model A's host. He then reveals that Model A does not only stand for (A)lbert, but is Model W's replacement and the future 'Mega Man King' should Albert die. Model A is disgusted by his ultimate identity. However, he does not want to go down without a fight and confronts Ashe, transforming his throne into a 3-headed dragon Mechaniloid. However, Ashe manages to destroy the beast. Albert says that he wants to reset his world by first determining the Mega Man King, saying that he will be that king as he is supposedly the Ultimate Mega Man, being the bearer of Model W and ensure its future by resetting the world and manipulate the new life from there. Ashe mistakes his intentions to be a ruler as Albert claims himself to be a god before Megamerging into Mega Man Model W. Despite his fearsome powers, Ashe bests him. Ashe denies his so-called rule, making sure that no one would interfere with the course of her grand story. Albert reveals once more that his research went exactly as planned, confirming that Ashe had surpassed him. He berates Ashe for fighting for peace before his body promptly explodes. The battle now over, the Ouroboros begins to fall. Before Ashe can go to assist Vent, she loses her Megamerged form and falls unconscious. Meanwhile, Vent is still fighting the Mega Men, but Model Z cancels the fusion, reverting Vent to his Model X form and holds them off so Vent can rescue Ashe. It is unknown whether or not Model Z survived the fall of Ouroboros. She comes to later in the Hunter Base, Model A revealing his deep concern for Ashe, which takes her by surprise. Outside waiting for her is Vent. Now that the Model W threat had finally ended, Vent and Ashe could now resume their previous lives. Ashe will continue her Hunter profession with Model A by her side as she parts ways with Vent, assuring that they would meet again as this was their story to write. Mega Man ZX Advent Manga Ashe is the secondary protagonist of the manga and the narrator to the story. Like her game counterpart, she's also working as a hunter, looking for various treasures that she'll usually sell to the market for money. To ease her treasure hunting, she employed Grey and Model A as her bodyguards as her strength as normal human is limited when it comes to fighting. Although she usually treats the both of them more like errand boys to do her bidding. Upon discovering one of Biometals that sells for 100 million, she made it her goal to find more Biometals to earn money. Other Media Archie Comics Ashe would later appear in Issue 55 of the Mega Man comic series, with Dr. Light visiting or viewing her time due to a time-travel accident. Gallery ZXAAshe6.png|Ashe's ending in Mega Man ZX Advent. Ashe and Vent.jpg|ZXA Tunes pre-order bonus mousepad featuring Ashe and Vent. Model A-Ashe.jpg|Ashe using Model A. ZXAAsheA.jpg|Ashe using Model A. ZXAAsheConcept.png|Concept art. Trivia *Grey or Ashe seems to take an Axl-ish role, considering similarities in abilities, personality, and the fact they belong to a separate group from Vent or Aile (Though unlike Axl, they haven't officially joined the Guardians). *Because of her heritage, Ashe is the first character to appear in the series with a direct blood relation to a main antagonist. *Ashe's introduction stage's BGM has a voiced version. Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man ZX characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Protagonists